RWBY: Blake's birthday
by Weiss Schneezed
Summary: Today is Blakes birthday and all she wants to do is sit in her room and relax but the only problem is that a certain blonde has other plans.


**(A/N) This is a one-shot for Blake's birthday which is today March 22. This is my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if its really bad and you don't like so I would defiantly appreciate criticism. I will get the next chapter of RWBY: What if? Out soon for everyone who likes the story. And with that let's start the story. **

Classes were finally over so Blake decided to go back to the dorm and read a book. On her way there she got stopped by Ruby

"Hey Blake have you seen Yang?" Ruby asked

Blake shook her head "I haven't seen her since this morning"

Ruby frowned "I just hope she's okay and not getting into any trouble…"

Blake put a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder "I'm sure she's fine she's probably out training"

Ruby looked at Blake with a smile "Your probably right and I shouldn't worry so much"

"I'll see you later and if I find Yang I will message you" Blake said before walking in the direction of team RWBY's dorm room.

Ruby waved goodbye to Blake "ok see you later! If I find her I'll message you!" and with that Ruby started walking towards the cafeteria

Blake made it to the room and opened the door only to see Yang holding a few presents in her hands "happy birthday Blake!" Yang said with a smile

Blake looked at Yang with shock "h-how did you know that today was my birthday I never told anyone"

Yang put the gifts down and gave Blake a hug "I got professor Ozpin to find your files"

Blake sighed "you didn't need to celebrate my birthday…"

Yang gasped in shock "Yes I do birthdays are one of the best days of the year"

Blake pulled out of Yang's hug "maybe for you but for me there just like any other day"

Yang looked at Blake with a confused expression on her face "why is that?"

"Since I was a kid I've never gotten a single present…you're the first to ever get me one and say happy birthday to me" Blake replied

Yang pinned Blake to the wall smashing her lips together with Blake's. After awhile Yang pulled back "I'm going to make this your best birthday ever"

Blake blushed "Y-Yang…" Blake was silenced when Yang kissed her again licking her bottom lip wanting access. Blake opened her mouth and instantly felt Yang's tongue exploring her mouth causing a small to escape the faunus' mouth.

Yang pulled back for air and smiled at Blake "I love you Blake and I have for awhile now"

Blake held back her tears "I love you to Yang"

Yang smiled and kissed Blake again. Yang trailed her hands up and down Blake's body she then started to pull Blake's top off revealing a black bra. Yang trailed kisses down Blake's neck biting and sucking the sensitive skin leaving a hicky. Yang glided her hands up Blake's back and unhooked the bra then throwing it across the room.

Yang moved her mouth to Blake's breasts and started sucking and biting the hardened nub causing Blake to moan and ark her back in pleasure.

Blake could feel herself getting wetter by the second "Y-Yang…down there" saying this caused the blonde to smirk and pull Blake's skirt and panties off "wow kitty you are really wet". Without another word Yang started rubbing Blake's clit causing Blake to moan. Yang played with Blake's entrance "Yang please stop teasing me" after hearing that Yang shoved two fingers inside of Blake and started pumping her fingers in and out.

Blake arched her back in pleasure "faster!" Blake moaned causing Yang to go faster and putting a third finger in making Blake moan louder

Blake's panting got faster and faster "Y-Yang I'm going to!" before Blake could finish her sentence she came all over Yang's hand

Yang pulled her fingers out and licked the sweet juices off of her hand "you taste so good Blake"

Blake wrapped her arms around Yang in a hug "thank you Yang…this has been the best birthday ever"

Yang hugged back "it was purr-fect"

Blake groaned "Yang please don't start with the cat puns"

"But my puns are paw-some!" Yang laughed at her own joke causing Blake to groan again "what's the matter kitten don't you like my puns"

"No they are absolutely claw-ful" Blake replied

Yang pulled out of the hug and looked at Blake "did you just…"

"Yes I did" Blake said then smirked when Yang was at a lost for words "what's wrong? Cat got your tongue"

Yang smiled and gave Blake a bone crushing hug "you are the best!"

Blake pulled out of the hug gasping for air "I swear you could kill someone with that hug"

The door suddenly opened and Ruby walked in "Hey Blake have you seen Yang…yet" Ruby saw Blake standing beside Yang completely naked "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ruby covered her eyes and ran out of the room

Yang laughed at Ruby's reaction "I think we just scarred her for life!"

Blake Blushed a deep red and got dressed

Yang wrapped an arm around Blake's waist and kissed her cheek "Happy birthday Blake"


End file.
